


VIII

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	VIII

The wedding day of Virginia Belle Masters-Hale and Thomas C. Cooper was more legendary than Prince William and Kate Middleton's. Mostly because they were more attractive by far, but also in part because Jeanie is one of the saviors of the world and Tommy is one of the owners of a nationwide chain of bookstores and the subject of their very sexy commercial.

There is no physical Maid of Honor, but the matron carries an 8x10 of her daughter to stand in her place so that Jeanie can smile over at the at the face behind the sinfully red beads on the snow white dress and there is a fountain of cherry coca cola.

Before they cut the cake, the bride gives the maid of honor speech (written over eight years ago and sealed tight under a brand new pair of dolls in a safety deposit box) in her place before telling the groom: "When you introduced yourself as Thomas Colton Cooper, I _knew_."


End file.
